pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fire Tock/Archive 2
Lol why was there an archive, there was like, 2 short sections?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:31, 11 October 2007 (CEST) cuz archives r l33t and whereever i go ur there §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:32, 11 October 2007 (CEST) I didn't put the archive in there. I just deleted it and it just ended up like that.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:35, 11 October 2007 (CEST) y u wanna delete§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:35, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Idk.No need for those two paragraphs. Was it a bad thing?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:37, 11 October 2007 (CEST) idk dont think so §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:38, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Btw Vorrax you have a great user page lol.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:39, 11 October 2007 (CEST) THANKS!!!! i spent hours on it§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:42, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Looks like it. And the visual quality is great. Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:44, 11 October 2007 (CEST) yeh.....only the best quality user page for me(i spoiled myself with it)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:45, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Lol. We should stop talking about your userpage. Even though its the best one in the world.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:46, 11 October 2007 (CEST) true dont want mere mortals to die at the face of a "god" of a userpage§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:48, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Alr1ght stopp tulcking to0 mee i wint see et i'm g01nG bac 2 plein' gw.I have the best grammar lol.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:52, 11 October 2007 (CEST) psh skulz fer chumps(if u understood that)and cya(y am i talking to u)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:53, 11 October 2007 (CEST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:E/A_Fists_of_Energy#Whatever Honestly, grow up. Lord Belar 02:52, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Hey I'm only 2 It'll be a while untill i grow up. Lol jk.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 02:54, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Charracters Hey i found this on Yo_Icho_Something oh i forget his name's user page and i edited it so it works with my user page, (Imean right charraters0 But it wont work... Keeps messing up. Can anyone fix it?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 20:12, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Characters Armor of Salvation First of all, thanks alot for the good vote on my build. You mentioned that you were confused about the Armor of Salvation part in the Notes. Armor of Salvation gives +10 armor, 5 damage reduction and immunity to critical hits, meaning damage you will take is greatly reduced, thus raising survivability. Again, thanks for the vote, and I hope you'll have fun with the build ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 06:23, 29 October 2007 (CET) K Thnx for clearing it up.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 15:31, 30 October 2007 (CET) E/A Tombs Terrorweb Solo I think that this build doesn't deserve 0-0-0. I know you are mad because your build didn't pass, but why do you have to spoil someone's build rating? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:20, 1 November 2007 (CET) Because. If mine didn't work and it was the same build then why would yours? The same build?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 15:18, 1 November 2007 (CET) That's not the same build, grow up, get over it. Everyone's getting sick of your whining. Lord Belar 21:22, 2 November 2007 (CET) Pssssst... You're rating builds that are still in trial, that's a no no, take the time to address that issue? --Wyvern 20:34, 10 November 2007 (CET) Why can't i do that? I'm just helping out all of the people with trials.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 21:04, 10 November 2007 (CET) Was that a joke....just vote whenever their in testing.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:14, 10 November 2007 (CET) I'm confused. I'll stop voting but I'm not sure why. I thought after 5 votes on trial that it's moved tp testing. I was just helping out.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 21:30, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Oh, no, let me explain. Trial is the stage in which people will give hopefully "constructive" criticism on a build. Whenever a person (usually the author) feels the build is complete and ready to be voted on by the community, it is moved from trial to tested. Testing and already tested builds in a category are the only builds you should vote on. Check out PvXwiki:Real Vetting.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:34, 10 November 2007 (CET) Signatures Hey, i need a new signature. I was thinking. An orange name, flames on each side. flames coming off the top of the letters and the word Fire directing to my userpage and Tock directing to my talk page. Can that be done? Also, can anyone tell me how to do that? Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 23:25, 23 November 2007 (CET) :That doesn't sound possible no. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 23:30, 23 November 2007 (CET) Well, how'd you do your signature. You have a perfect example.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 23:31, 23 November 2007 (CET) Your name has a special design, and part of it directs to your use rpage and the other part directs to your talk.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 23:32, 23 November 2007 (CET) Fire Tock — Skakid9090 02:02, 24 November 2007 (CET) FireTock if you want an orange name. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] ([[User talk:Viet|''talk]]* ) 02:05, 24 November 2007 (CET) Signature test. Fire Tock 06:07, 24 November 2007 (CET) Also. If there is any way to make fire come off of my name like flames on the tops of letters or anything, please tell me how.Fire Tock 06:07, 24 November 2007 (CET) :I don't think fire coming off your name would be possible. You could bold your name to make it stand out more and add a regular image of fire. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 06:42, 24 November 2007 (CET) I like this, could i do this or does it have to be outside the name? [[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:27, 24 November 2007 (CET) Ooh, and maybe i can make the Mind Blast symbol link to my contributions. But then it would be better outside. :( [[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:29, 24 November 2007 (CET) Delivery for mister Fire Tock. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire Tock']] -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:37, 24 November 2007 (CET) Ok. That's great, what was the formula and can you make the Tock in my name direct to my talk page?[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:40, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Does this work? 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire Tock']] ''+talk'' -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:44, 24 November 2007 (CET) No, not really, just give me the formula and ill make it. [[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:45, 24 November 2007 (CET) 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire Tock']]-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:46, 24 November 2007 (CET) Btw, is that the Incenderary Bonds icon? [[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:46, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Nay, seperately uploaded non-skill picture at 19px. It's frvwfr2's icon for a skill he created, but he won't mind. I though it'd be cool.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:47, 24 November 2007 (CET) Thnx, working on the sig. [[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:48, 24 November 2007 (CET) Ok. Got it. And i love it.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:54, 24 November 2007 (CET) Geez, i love my signature. I just want to go onto every page and just keep pressing the ~ button. So everyone knows the wrath of Fire Tock. Wait, that would get me banned. nvm. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:01, 24 November 2007 (CET) How does mine look with that font style?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:08, 24 November 2007 (CET) Oh, and please use 19px instead of the current picture, that way the picture is yours and you can redirect it to your user page.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:18, 24 November 2007 (CET) ok.19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:30, 24 November 2007 (CET) k, like this? 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:32, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Yezzir, I'll create redirect to your user page.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours!']] (''talk''/ ) 16:34, 24 November 2007 (CET) Aww isn't that cute. Nice Sig. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:30, 24 November 2007 (CET) Yeah, its awesome. Orrigionally i wanted to do something like your sig. Something with SF like one on the right side normally, and one on the left backwards so they both point to my name. But i talk to much. i'm just so darn proud of my sig. Also, if I want to make that same sig on guild wiki, how would i do that? pvx:Image:"Burn Bbaby Burn!"?19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:21, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Go to your sig picture, save it to your computer somewhere you can find it. Go to guild wiki and go to special:upload. Click browse and find that picture. Name it something you'll remember that ends with .jpg and click upload. I think.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 05:31, 25 November 2007 (CET) Ok. Ty. --19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 05:32, 25 November 2007 (CET) You owe me 100k. The delivery costed 100k, now pay up.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:59, 25 November 2007 (CET) Plus shipping and handling fees. 70.146.156.96 18:01, 25 November 2007 (CET) 100.485720936594615941K please.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 18:01, 25 November 2007 (CET) and tax too dont forget the gw tax(200% if u live under king ironhamma)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 18:04, 25 November 2007 (CET) What? Why? 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:15, 25 November 2007 (CET) I think you owe ME 200k. You inspired me to inspire you to do the cool letters thing with your signature. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:16, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Cool? You mean extremely stupid looking letters that aren't the least cool. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 20:21, 25 November 2007 (CET) Yeah, well your signature, is umm, its umm, it pink! Ha! Take that! You have a pink signature! Pink's for girls! Maybe we should continue this on the main page talk as signature wars? 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:27, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Well, I'm cool, cause my signature doesn't include my whole user name! hahz!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 21:29, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Hahz at 'hahz'. Me too. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:30, 25 November 2007 (CET) Yeah! And Godliest is really un-cool because she has more than her user name. So does Vorax.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:33, 25 November 2007 (CET) :She?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:38, 25 November 2007 (CET) Lol, srry. I was thinking her, because i made fun of him because his signature is pink! LOL! PINK! WHO HAS A PINK SIGNATURE?! EVERY-ONE POINT AND LAUGH AT GODLIEST!19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:40, 25 November 2007 (CET) Hey, cana nyone fix my user boxes? They're kind of messed up. I don't care what order they're in. --19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:43, 25 November 2007 (CET) G2G.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:46, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Fixed your userboxes and some other stuff as much as I could. :DDDDD [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 22:45, 25 November 2007 (CET) Thnx. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:18, 26 November 2007 (CET) Hey everyone, what i'm about to do has bno reason, i've just always wanted to do this on a wide known website. Here it is...[spam removed, [[User:Mgrinshpon|—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:29, 26 November 2007 (CET)]' 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:21, 26 November 2007 (CET) PvX Guild This is a stupid idea, and i should be shot at for thinking this, and if you want to read more be ready for my "idiotic ideas" (are what people call them) but what if most of the best people in PvX wiki (Armond for his helpful ness, Viet for his being hatedness, me for my way make builds that are crazy,Victory for his umm. Normalness, ext,ext) to make one huge guild. We could be unstoppable in PvE General, Running,Farming,Hero,teams,PvP AB,Competitive Missions,GvG,HA,HB,RA,TA,Teams. And everyone would love the guild. I'll be the leader and ill call it. The Founder's of PvX Wiki PvX. Good idea? (horrible, i know).--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:21, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Been tried and failed many times, the closest you can get to a PvX guild right now is Air Spike Zeus. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:22, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::Which has about 4 or 5 admins from PvXwiki. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:23, 28 November 2007 (CET) Really? Hmm. I read that you want to get to guild. This is what you do. 1. Go to Gww. 2. Type in Guilds or Alliances, look for the guild you need. They prolly posted their name and description. Like how my alliance, Sins, did. Find who the leader is on Guild Wars, and ask him if yuo can join.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:25, 28 November 2007 (CET) I'll do it too.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:25, 28 November 2007 (CET) :I'm in a guild already, Air Spike Zeus, wanna join? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:26, 28 November 2007 (CET) i r confused also my guild sucks but has an amazing name (not like anyone wanted to know)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 02:28, 28 November 2007 (CET) that isnt name--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 02:28, 28 November 2007 (CET) Maybe. I like Sins though. And i'm not really into PvP. My alliance one had 96.8 mil kurz faction. Most faction ever in Guild Wars history.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:29, 28 November 2007 (CET) Well, my modem stopped disconnecting every 2 minutes so now I can do higher level pvp (higher than RA :D). So, I'm looking for a new guild now that does GvG, HA, TA, etc or I might create one. You can be co-founder :p [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 03:26, 28 November 2007 (CET) No wai, join Zeus. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:06, 28 November 2007 (CET) Build:Mo/Rt Regenerator Hey, I wanted to drop you a note about this build explaining why I deleted it. Hopefully, I'll be able to clear up a few more things as well. The first thing is that the entire build concept is flawed. In the best case scenario, you'll have +10 regeneration on your target. However, even 21 DPS is going to outdamage that - and because regeneration is epically slow at healing (it takes forever to heal a guy from 200 health to 600, even with +10 regen), any form of spike will kill the guy. For another, on a ritualist secondary, Energetic Was Lee Sa will give you six energy for its duration... and costs ten energy to cast. You lose four energy, one skill slot, and your equipment bonuses by using it. Numbered lists can be made using the pound sign (#) instead of an asterisk (*). #Whee! *They even work together. #*Fun time. *#Or is it?! People add spaces before their comments by using a colon (:). This makes it easier to see who said what in what order, and who they were replying to. Mending is an extremely bad skill for most use because it provides very little benefit at the cost of one energy regeneration. By the numbers, Vigorous Spirit works better even without Cyclone Axe, Triple Chop, Sun and Moon Strike, Hundred Blades, or an IAS... as does Orison of Healing, which is debatably the worst straight heal in the game. Hope I've helped! -- Armond Warblade 03:59, 29 November 2007 (CET) Thnx--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:05, 29 November 2007 (CET) What's a marimba?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:21, 1 December 2007 (CET) A marimba (MUH-ram-buh) is a wooden xylophone with pipes running lower and lower as the notes get lower (a percussion instrument) and when you play it it has a nice tropical, and clicking toon. Go to You Tube, type in Marimba, they sound really cool.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:06, 2 December 2007 (CET) I think my User Page is too big. I don't mean i want to shorten it, or change it, i'm just putting it out there.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 05:18, 2 December 2007 (CET) :One way to organize/shorten it is to put all your characters' infos and builds on another page and have that link on your user page. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 05:21, 2 December 2007 (CET) Ahhh, but that requires me doing somethingand/or going somewhere (Homer Simpson Quote). But, ok, ill do it.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 05:23, 2 December 2007 (CET) Builds Hey guys, I was thinking of changing around some of my old classic builds, and brining them back. The two i wanted to try again was the Staff Master (almost good) and the Fists of Energy. Is that aloud? To make it again?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:17, 5 December 2007 (CET) A) They'd have to be fairly big changes. B) Why, of all of the shitty builds you've made, pick the two worst ones to try again on? (Note:Both of those, I believe, are in grinch's leet build section. Right next to mending-frenzy-heal sig whammos and echo menders. That should give you a general idea of the quality of those builds.) 70.149.158.95 22:47, 5 December 2007 (CET) :your builds are interesting, u are funnyz, do not stop making builds Moush 21:15, 10 December 2007 (CET) Ty for Comment on my Guild Contest Page :) Really like your signature to; with Mind Blast in the middle :) [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 00:26, 11 December 2007 (CET) New sig for the holidays, love it. But, Victory is Yours gave me the idea.--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:23, 15 December 2007 (CET) New Sig Pic looks like a pile of poop? If that's what you're going for. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 20:40, 20 December 2007 (EST) Well, thank you very much and I hope your cookies turn out well. Btw, think about SHEN. What does it sound like?--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:56, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Shin? That's pushin it. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 20:46, 21 December 2007 (EST) Hey wait? You know what time it is!? ARCHIVE TIME!!!! YAY! I got 32kb.--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:49, 21 December 2007 (EST) Self Heal Not every build needs one. In fact, most builds don't I'd argue.Bob fregman 11:41, 22 December 2007 (EST) What are you talking about?--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 11:54, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Build:A/E Phoenix Blossom . Bob fregman 15:11, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::What happened to Spam Tock? You killed my talk kpage x5.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:20, 22 December 2007 (EST) Yeah I know, it was cool.--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:58, 22 December 2007 (EST)